Biedronka i Czarny Kot (Początki - część 1)/Transkrypt
'-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Nooroo: Wiele wieków temu powstały magiczne klejnoty posiadające niezwykłą moc. To były Miracula. Przez tysiąclecia herosi używali Miraculów w walce o dobro ludzkości. Dwa Miracula były potężniejsze od pozostałych. Kolczyki Biedronki, które dają zdolność tworzenia i pierścień Czarnego Kota, który daje moc niszczenia. Legenda głosi, że kto przejmie władzę równocześnie nad dwoma tymi klejnotami, posiądzie potęgę absolutną. Władca Ciem: Pragnę potęgi absolutnej, Nooroo. Muszę zdobyć te Miracula. Nooroo: Ale nikt na świecie nie wie, gdzie są ukryte. Władca Ciem: I dlatego odnalazłem ciebie, Nooroo. Przypomnij mi, jaką moc ma twoje Miraculum? Nooroo: Broszka z ćmą pozwoli ci dać komuś supermoc i uczynić go twoim wiernym poddanym. Władca Ciem: Skoro mogę tworzyć superbohaterów, mogę równie dobrze tworzyć superzłoczyńców. Nooroo: Mój panie, Miraculów nigdy nie powinno się wykorzystywać do złych celów. Władca Ciem: Muszę mieć potęgę absolutną! A twoje Miraculum jest pod moją kontrolą. Ja jestem twoim władcą! I żądam od ciebie posłuszeństwa. Nooroo: Tak, mój panie. Władca Ciem: Nooroo, daj mi mroczne skrzydła. Od dzisiejszego dnia świat mnie pozna jako Władcę Ciem. Hahahahaha. '-Dom Mistrza Fu-' Wayzz: Mistrzu. Mistrzu. Mistrz Fu: Miszu, miszu. Śpiewam. To taki element terapii. Miszu, miszu. Dziękuję za przyjście, do zobaczenia za tydzień. Fred Haprèle: Ale jak to?! Chwila! Wayzz: Mistrzu. Miraculum Ćmy. Czuję jego energię. Mistrz Fu: Sądziłem, że przepadło na zawsze. Wayzz: Mistrzu, to negatywna energia. Boję się, że wpadło w ręce złej mocy. Mistrz Fu: Musimy odnaleźć Nooroo i jego Miraculum. Jeśli wpadnie w niepowołane ręce to wkrótce zło zapanuje na całym świecie. Pora na przemianę. Way… aaa… Ał. Wayzz: Mistrzu, błagam, bądź rozsądny. Jesteś… Mistrz Fu: Nadal młody. Mam dopiero 106 lat. Ale masz rację, Wayzz. Nie mogę już walczyć w pojedynkę. Potrzebuję wsparcia. '-Dom Marinette-' Sabine Cheng: Marinette. Twój budzik dzwoni już od piętnastu minut. Spóźnisz się na pierwszy dzień szkoły w tym roku. Marinette: Dobra, wstaję. Już idę. Założę się, że znowu będę w klasie razem z Chloé. Sabine Cheng: Czwarty rok z rzędu? Czy to możliwe? Marinette: Jak najbardziej. Z moim szczęściem? Sabine Cheng: Nawet tak nie mów. Zaczynasz nowy rok i na pewno wszystko dobrze się ułoży. Marinette: Mhmhmhmhm. Ee? Ee? O… O nie. Tom Dupain: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la… Hahahaha. Marinette: Tato, po prostu rewelacja. Tom Dupain: Podobają ci się? Marinette: Dzięki, tato. Klasa się ucieszy. Jesteś wspaniały. Tom: Raczej my. To ty zrobiłaś ten piękny projekt. Ups. Marinette: Hahaha. Dzięki. Tom: Leć. Marinette: Do zobaczenia. '-Ulice Paryża, przejście dla pieszych-' Marinette: Aa! Och. Aaa! Mistrz Fu: Dziękuję, panienko. Ojej. Istna katastrofa. Marinette: Ehehehe. Nie szkodzi, mam wprawę w katastrofach. Poza tym jeszcze kilka zostało. Mistrz Fu: Mm… Przepyszne. Marinette: Hy! O nie, dzwoni dzwonek. Życzę miłego dnia. Mistrz Fu: Hehehe. Bardzo ci dziękuję, młoda damo. '-Collège Françoise Dupont, klasa pani Bustier-' Caline Bustier: Nino, może usiądziesz w tym roku w pierwszej ławce? Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette: Ach, znowu to samo. Chloé: To jest moje miejsce. Marinette: Chloé, ja zawsze tutaj siedziałam. Sabrina: Ale już nie siedzisz. Nowy rok szkolny, nowe miejsca. Chloé: Dlaczego nie usiądziesz sobie tam, obok tej nowej dziewczyny? Marinette: Ale… Chloé: Słuchaj. Dzisiaj przychodzi Adrien i skoro on ma siedzieć tutaj, to to miejsce ma być moje. Kumasz? Marinette: Ee… Jaki Adrien? Sabrina: Hahahahaha… Chloé: Hahaha. Nie do wiary. Ona nawet nie wie kim jest Adrien. Urwałaś się z choinki, czy co? Sabrina: Adrien to znany model. Marinette: Hę? Chloé: Oraz mój najlepszy przyjaciel. On mnie ubóstwia. No już. Wypad. Alya: Hej. Kto cię wybrał na królową ławek? Chloé: Uuu, patrz, Sabrina. Mamy dobrą samarytankę w klasie w tym roku. A co mi zrobisz, supernowa? Strzelisz we mnie wiązką z okularów? Alya: Wolisz się nie przekonać. Chodźmy. Marinette: Oo! O nie, o nie, o nie, o nie. Caline Bustier: Dobrze, czy każdy już znalazł miejsce? Alya: Dziewczyno, weź wyluzuj. Marinette: Chciałabym radzić sobie z Chloé tak jak ty. Alya: Raczej tak jak robi to Majestia. Zawsze mówi, że do zwycięstwa zła wystarczy, gdy dobrzy ludzie stoją bezczynnie. A ta dziewczyna w żółtym to zło. My reprezentujemy dobrych i nie pozwolimy jej być górą. Marinette: Tak, tak, łatwo powiedzieć. Ona uwielbia uprzykrzać mi życie. Alya: Bo jej na to pozwalasz. Musisz nabrać pewności siebie. Hę? Marinette: Marinette. Alya: Alya. Caline Bustier: Dla tych, którzy mnie nie znają, nazywam się Bustier. Będę was uczyć w tym roku. Chloé: Co jest? Powinien się już pojawić. '-Przed szkołą-' Nathalie: Adrien. Przemyśl to jeszcze. Wiesz, czego chce twój ojciec. Adrien: Ale ja chcę właśnie tego. Mistrz Fu: Dziękuję ci, mój chłopcze. Adrien: Aa? Chcę chodzić do szkoły tak jak wszyscy. I co w tym złego? Proszę, nie mów nic o tym ojcu. '-Klasa pani Bustier-' Caline Bustier: Ci, którzy mają teraz wf, niech się zgłoszą do pana D’Argencourt’a. Pozostali niech idą do biblioteki. Ivan: Kim! Celine Bustier: Ivan. Co się tam dzieje? Ivan: To Kim. Jak ci przywalę, to… Celine Bustier: Ivan, do gabinetu dyrektora. Kim: Hahahaha. Hahaha… '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Negatywne emocje. Doskonale. Tego mi potrzeba. Złości, smutku. Odciśnij ślad w jego sercu, moja podła Akumo. Leć do niego, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij nim. '-Gabinet pana Damocles-' Pan Damocles: Przepraszam, młody człowieku, nie wiesz, że należy pukać do drzwi? No już. Wyjdź za drzwi. Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Teraz zapukaj. Władca Ciem: Kamienne Serce, jestem Władca Ciem. Dam ci moc odegrania się na tych, którzy zakpili z ciebie. '-Przed gabinetem pana Damocles-' Kamienne Serce: Dobrze, Władco Ciem. Pan Damocles: Teraz zapukaj. Aaa! Kamienne Serce: Kiiiiim! '-Biblioteka-' Alya: No chodź. Uczeń: Widzieliście to? Kamienne Serce: Kiiiim! Pan Damocles: Halo? Czy to policja? Przyślijcie jednostkę. Marinette: Jak to możliwe? On ma głos Ivana. Alya: Tak jakby właśnie się przemienił w prawdziwego superzłoczyńcę. GPS? Działa. Bateria? Działa. Muszę szybko lecieć. Marinette: Hej, dokąd biegniesz? Alya: Gdzie superzłoczyńca tam pojawia się też superbohater. Nie mogę tego przegapić. Kamienne Serce: Kiiim! '-Rezydencja Agrestów-' Nathalie: Pierwszy prezydent Piątej Republiki Francuskiej? Adrien: Wszyscy sądzą, że de Gaulle, ale tak naprawdę Rene Coty do pierwszych wyborów. Nathalie: Doskonale, Adrien. Gabriel Agreste: Przeproszę cię na chwilę, Nathalie. Nathalie: Oczywiście. Gabriel Agreste: Nie będziesz chodził do szkoły i już ci to mówiłem. Adrien: Ale tato! Gabriel Agreste: Masz tu wszystko, czego ci potrzeba. Chcę mieć cię blisko i strzec przed niebezpiecznym światem. Adrien: Wcale nie jest niebezpieczny. Czemu mnie tu więzisz? Czemu nie mogę wyjść i mieć przyjaciół jak inni? Gabriel Agreste: Ponieważ nie jesteś taki jak inni. Jesteś moim synem. Kontynuujcie. Nathalie: Możemy przerwać w tym miejscu jeśli chcesz. '-Pokój Adriena-' Agent Roger: Cel. Pal! Kamienne Serce: Kiim! André Bourgeois: Proszę Paryżan o pozostanie w domach, dopóki nie opanujemy sytuacji. Nadja Chamack: To niewiarygodne, ale Paryż został faktycznie zaatakowany przez superzłoczyńcę. Policja usiłuje opanować tę nieprawdopodobną sytuację. Agent Roger: Spokojnie, silna ręka praworządności zrówna z ziemią… Hehe. Ojej, to nie ta ręka. Pokój Marinette-''' '''Marinette: Nienawidzę pierwszego dnia w szkole. Marinette i Adrien: A skąd to się tu wzięło? Marinette: Aaa! Ratunku! Gigantyczny robal! To… chyba mysz. Albo… Myszo-robal! Tikki: Wszystko w porządku. Nie bój się mnie. Marinette: W dodatku gada! '-Pokój Adriena-' Adrien: O kurcze. Wyskoczył jak dżin z lampy. Plagg: Znam gościa. Spełnia życzenia. Też mi coś. Ja jestem przystojniejszy. Jestem Plagg. Miło mi. Ooo, cacuszko. Adrien: Nie, zostaw to. Hej, wracaj tu! Plagg: Ooo, jakie fajne! To do jedzenia? Chyba nie. A może to? '-Pokój Marinette-' Tikki: Posłuchaj, Marinette. Wiem, że to może ci się wydawać trochę dziwne. Zgoda. Jeśli tak czujesz się lepiej. Marinette: Kim ty jesteś i skąd znasz moje imię? Tikki: Jestem kwami i mam na imię Tikki. Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię. '-Pokój Adriena-' Adrien: Nadal nie wiem co ty tu robisz. Plagg: Słuchaj. Jestem kwami. Obdarzam mocą. Twoja moc to moc niszczenia. Kumasz? Adrien: E-e. Plagg: Dobra, masz coś do jedzenia? Umieram z głodu. Adrien: To żart mojego ojca, tak? Czekaj. Niemożliwe. On nie ma poczucia humoru. Plagg: Ech, twój ojciec nie może się o mnie dowiedzieć. Ani on, ani nikt inny. '-Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: Mamo! Tato! Tikki: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie! Jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Musisz mi zaufać. Tylko ty możesz powstrzymać Kamienne Serce. '-Dom Mistrza Fu-' Wayzz: Sądzisz, że poradzą sobie, mistrzu? Mistrz Fu: Pomyliłem się tylko raz. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Mam taką nadzieję. '-Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: To na pewno jakaś pomyłka. Jedyna supermoc jaką posiadam to jest superniezgrabność. Wiem. Alya mi pomoże. To moja przyjaciółka. Przynajmniej potencjalna. Uwielbia superbohaterów. Nadaje się do takiej roboty. Wezmę cię do niej. Tikki: Marinette. Ty zostałaś wybrana. '-Pokój Adriena-' Adrien: Siedzę w domu, nie wolno mi chodzić do szkoły. Co to za superbohater uwięziony we własnym domu?! Plagg: To słabo. Ale wszystko wkrótce się zmieni. Jeśli masz ochotę na zmiany. '-Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: Czyli muszę tylko złapać przedmiot, w którym jest coś tam, coś tam ukryte? Tikki: To się nazywa Akuma. I musisz ją wtedy złapać. Marinette: Dobra. Złapać Akumę. A jak brzmiało to zaklęcie? Tikki: „Szczęśliwy Traf”. To twoja tajemna supermoc. Marinette: Och, to wszystko dzieje się za szybko. Ja… Ja… Chyba nie dam sobie rady. Tikki: Uwierz w siebie, Marinette. Zawołaj teraz „kropkuj”. Marinette: Kropkuj? Och, co się ze mną dzieje? '-Pokój Adriena-' Plagg: „Wysuwaj pazury”. Tak musisz zawołać. Adrien: Łapię. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Plagg: Czekaj! Nie skończyłem ci tłumaczyć! Och. Czarny Kot: Ale czad! '-Pokój Marinette-' Biedronka: Och, jak to się zdejmuje? Tikki, jeśli mnie słyszysz, chcę z powrotem moje zwykłe ciuchy. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nadja: Po zniszczeniu wieży świętego Jakuba, Kamienne Serce ruszyło w stronę wieży Montparnasse. Potwór zdaje się nie do pokonania. Biedronka: Alya! Sabine Cheng: Marinette, wróciłaś bezpiecznie do domu? Biedronka: Och, tak mamo. Wszystko gra. Sabine Cheng: Marinette, jesteś tutaj? Tom, zadzwońmy do szkoły. '-Ulice Paryża-' Biedronka: Okej, mam supermoce. I to… podobno w tym śmiesznym superjojo. Aaaaa! Czarny Kot: Zaczyna mi to nawet wychodzić. Siemaneczko. Miło, że na mnie wpadłaś. Biedronka: Eee, przepraszam. To było niechcący. Czarny Kot: Moje kwami mówiło mi o tobie. Jestem… mm… Czarny Kot. Tak. Czarny Kot. A ty? Biedronka: Jestem Ma… Yyy… Ma… makabrycznie niezdarna. Totalnie niezdarna. Czarny Kot: Spokojnie, niezdarko. Też się dopiero uczę. Biedronka: Zaczekaj! A ty dokąd? Czarny Kot: Ratować Paryż, wiesz? Haha. Biedronka: Ach. Uwierz w siebie, uwierz w siebie. Aaa! '-Parc des Princes (stadion piłkarski)-' Kamienne Serce: Kim! I co? Kto jest teraz cieniasem? Czarny Kot: Hej. To niezbyt ładnie gnębić ludzi mniejszych od siebie. Kamienne Serce: Czyżbyś mówił o samym sobie? '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota zostały zbudzone. Już pędzą, by ocalić świat. A mój superzłoczyńca wkrótce ich dopadnie. '-Parc des Princes (stadion piłkarski)-' Czarny Kot: Gdzie jesteś, partnerko? Biedronka: Nie dam rady. Nie umiem walczyć z czymś takim. Alya: Na co czekasz, superczerwony owadzie? Świat liczy na twoją pomoc! Biedronka: Okrucieństwo wobec zwierząt? Jak ci nie wstyd? Alya: Tak. Biedronka: Sorki, że zajęło mi to tyle czasu. Czarny Kot: Spoko, moja piękna. A teraz rozwalmy ten kawał głazu. Biedronka: Stój. Nie widzisz, że z każdym atakiem staje się większy i silniejszy? Musimy wymyślić coś innego. Czarny Kot: Jak innego? Biedronka: Eee… Sama nie wiem. Czarny Kot: W takim razie użyjmy naszych mocy. KOTAKLIZM! Podobno rozwalam wszystko czego dotknę. Biedronka: Ja niszczę wszystko i bez supermocy. Nie rób tego! Czarny Kot: Nieźle. Zmierz się ze mną. Przygotuj się na łomot, kupo kamieni! Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, nie! Czarny Kot: O-o. Zdaję się, że mam tylko jeden strzał tej mocy. Biedronka: I masz tylko 5 minut do przemiany zwrotnej. Czy twoje kwami nic ci nie wytłumaczyło? Czarny Kot: Zakręciłem się tym nowym życiem i nie słuchałem. Biedronka: No to pora na mnie. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Czarny Kot: Niezła supermoc. Biedronka: Moje kwami powiedziało, że muszę zniszczyć przedmiot, w którym jest coś tam, coś tam. To znaczy Akuma. Czarny Kot: Zdaję się, że on cały jest z kamienia. Biedronka: Prawa pięść. Ciągle ją zaciska. Nie używa jej. Teraz już rozumiem. Ten przedmiot nie jest na nim, tylko ukryty w jego pięści. Czarny Kot: To jaki masz plan? Biedronka: Taki. Nie opieraj się. Zaufaj mi. Czarny Kot: Jesteś SZALONA! Biedronka: Spróbuj mnie złapać! A teraz… Alya, odkręcaj! Czarny Kot: Ona jest niesamowita. I w dodatku szalona! Ivan: Co… Co tu się dzieje? Skąd się tu wziąłem? Czarny Kot: Byłaś świetna, wiesz? Ee… Kropeczko. Udało ci się. Biedronka: Zrobiliśmy to wspólnie. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone! Biedronka: Uciekaj. Nie wolno nam ujawniać swojej tożsamości. Czarny Kot: Żegnam, droga pani. Powtórzmy to wkrótce, dobra?! Biedronka: Aha, oby nie tak wkrótce. „Nie masz nawet odwagi powiedzieć Mylène, że ją kochasz. Cienias.” Och. Ivan: Kim to napisał. Ciągle się ze mnie nabija. Biedronka: Wiesz co? Niepotrzebnie aż tak się tym wkurzyłeś. I to żaden wstyd powiedzieć komuś, że się go kocha. Ivan: Hej, a skąd pani zna moje imię? Biedronka: Eeee… Alya: Cudownie, wspaniale, spektakularnie! Czy zamierzasz od dzisiaj chronić Paryż? Skąd masz swoje moce? Ugryzła cię radioaktywna biedronka? Mam po prostu mnóstwo pytań do ciebie. Eee… pani… eee… Biedronka: Ee… Biedronka. Nazywam się Biedronka. Alya: Biedronka. Ale odjazd. '-Dom Marinette-' Nadja Chamack: Dzięki temu amatorskiemu nagraniu, Paryżanie mogli poznać swoich nowych bohaterów. Marinette: Dałam radę, Tikki. Tikki: Widzisz? Nadajesz się do tego. Sabine Cheng: Marinette, chodź na obiad! '-Pokój Adriena-' André Bourgeois: Miło mi ogłosić, że zostanie zorganizowana wielka uroczystość na cześć nowych opiekunów naszego miasta, Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Adrien: Biedronka. Nazywa się Biedronka. Plagg: O, fuj. Co to ma być? Adrien: Nie smakuje ci? Mój kucharz to przyrządzał. Plagg: Jeśli chcesz, żebym odzyskał energię po przemianie zwrotnej, to muszę dostać coś… delikatnego. Adrien: Dobra. Co mam ci dać? '-Dom Marinette-' Sabine Cheng: O jejku! Nadja Chamack: W momencie, gdy Paryż miał świętować pojawienie się nowych superbohaterów, Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, nowa fala paniki zalała ulice stolicy. Dziesiątki ludzi w tajemniczy sposób zamieniły się w kamienne potwory. To wręcz niewiarygodne. '-Pokój Adriena-' Adrien: Ser camembert? Rewelacja. Żywi się wyłącznie camembertem, co oznacza, że od teraz będę śmierdział serem. Nadja Chamack: Ofiary zamienione w kamienne istoty są jak posągi. Policja jest bezsilna. Co z nimi będzie? Powrócą do życia, czy na zawsze takie pozostaną? Adrien: Plagg, co tu się dzieje? Przecież go pokonaliśmy. '-Pokój Marinette-' Tikki i Plagg: A złapaliście Akumę? Marinette: Co ma wspólnego złapanie Akumy z tymi posągami? Tikki: Akuma może się pomnożyć. Dlatego trzeba ją złapać. Jeśli Ivan znów się zdenerwuje, Akuma przemieni go z powrotem w Kamienne Serce. Ożywi wszystkie kamienne postaci i stworzy wielką armię. Marinette: Czy to znaczy… że to moja wina? Mówiłam. Widzisz, Tikki. Nie nadaję się na superbohaterkę. Tylko pogorszyłam całą sprawę. Tikki: Uspokój się. To twój pierwszy raz. Musisz tam wrócić i złapać akumę. Ale tym razem skutecznie. Marinete: Nie umiem. Mówiłam, że jestem niezdarą. Ja przyciągam katastrofy. Przeze mnie będą kłopoty dla mnie, dla ciebie i dla wszystkich. Czarny Kot poradzi sobie beze mnie. Rezygnuję. '-Pokój Adriena-' Adrien: Czyli nie mogę nic zrobić bez Biedronki? Plagg: Tylko ona umie złapać Akumę i naprawić szkody wyrządzone przez superzłoczyńcę. '-Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: Jeśli Czarny Kot nie może złapać Akumy to znajdź inną Biedronkę. Mówiłam, nie nadaję się na bohaterkę. Tikki: Och. Marinette: Przepraszam, Tikki. Tikki: Nie rób tego! Marinette: Tikki? Przykro mi, że zawiodłam. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Ivan ma bardzo czułe serce. Niebawem kolejny raz zawita w nim złość i smutek, a wtedy kamienne postaci ożyją. Sprawdzimy jak długo pozostaniecie w ukryciu, Biedronko i Czarny Kocie. Jak zdobędę wasze Miracula, będziecie bezsilni. Nikt nie będzie miał ze mną szans! Posiądę potęgę absolutną! Hahahahaha! Zobacz też.. en:Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1